


Duke Michaelis: The Lonely Alpha, A Black Butler Bridgerton Story

by Mermaid886



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A/B/O, Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alpha Sebastian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, Arranged Marriage, Caring Sebastian, Courtship, F/M, Female Ciel Phantomhive, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Inspired by Bridgerton (TV), Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ciel Phantomhive, Possessive Sebastian, Regency Romance, SebCiel, Sebastianxciel - Freeform, Sexual Content, sebastian loves ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: Handsome, wealthy, and debonair, Duke Sebastian Michaelis has yet to find a suitable mate until he meets Lady Ciel Phantomhive. Though Lady Ciel rejects the ideas of marriage and mating, will Duke Michaelis be able to change her mind through his chivalrous displays of devotion? A black butler Bridgerton tale.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 30
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
—————————————————————

The spring of 1815 marked the beginning of the new wedding season during the regency era in England aristocratic society.

Wealthy nobles with young, beautiful daughters were eager to present their offspring to suitors who would better their families financially and socially.

And there was no better match than an alpha and omega…….

Eligible bachelors were plentiful among the British nobility and though many possessed either impressive rank, massive wealth, or handsome features, very few possessed all three.

However, Duke Sebastian Michaelis was such a bachelor.

In addition to being handsome, noble, and wealthy, Duke Michaelis was strong and kind, the type of alpha that any and every notable young omega dreamed of securing.

Tall and lean, with piercing eyes, angled cheekbones, and feathery, raven-black hair, women of all ages stopped to stare when Sebastian Michaelis entered a ballroom.

The Michaelis family owned lands, companies, and entire fleets of trading ships.

It was common knowledge that the elaborate Michaelis estate and the village it overlooked was just a small fragment of the desirable Duke’s vast assets.

But as the wedding season began, Duke Michaelis was not awed by the many, subtle smiles that the throngs of fresh, young debutantes threw at him, or by the sparkling gowns that covered their svelte figures, or by the charming way in which they had been trained to speak since childhood.

Duke Michaelis had seen it all before.

Duke Michaelis had heard it all before.

Week after week, ball after ball, every year there were new faces as more women in aristocratic society came of age to marry, though Sebastian felt like he continued to meet the same five ladies over and over and over……

The newcomer, who scanned the room with wide, hopeful eyes, hoping to secure a good match for herself, like a hunter who hoped to find a plump bear.

The giggly, overzealous blonde.

The forlorn redhead, fiery but sullen.

The demure brunette, groomed perfectly to perform embroidery and sit for pictures.

And of course, the desperate spinster, who had failed to secure a proposal three years into the search for a husband and as a result, now teetered on the verge of becoming an old maid.

During the starting week of the season, while Sebastian hosted and attended the first in what he already knew would be a tireless string of balls, soirées, and garden parties, Sebastian began to meet those same five women over and over.

Over and over………

Over and over………..

Excusing himself from another truly fascinating conversation about whether it may rain later or not, Sebastian sighed as he walked over to the punch bowl.

Dipping the ladle into the bowl, Sebastian had his small, crystal cup nearly full when a couple on the dance floor stumbled into him, causing his cup to spill all over his elegant, black suit.

The band stopped playing.

Gasps rang through the crowd.

“Oh dear, sir, I’m so sorry!” The man said apologetically as Sebastian dabbed at the stain with a napkin.

“It was my fault! I felt faint!” The woman said, clutching her face in her hands as everyone waited for Duke Michaelis’s reaction to such an offensive blunder.

“That’s alright, there’s nothing to worry about.” Sebastian said kindly, smiling to the large number of people who had stopped dancing to watch the fallout of the accident, “Please, really, there’s nothing to be concerned about at all.”

The man and woman apologized again before they resumed dancing as Sebastian left to change his clothes.

Unlike most noblemen, Sebastian preferred to dress himself, enjoying the few moments of uninterrupted solitude to think.

Sebastian walked through the darkened hallway, half smiling.

Never before had Sebastian been so happy to have a suit ruined…...but anything that would excuse him from that wretched ball for even a moment or two was a welcome relief.

Sebastian made his way to his large, ornate bedroom and removed his soiled clothing, placing it in the bathtub to be collected and washed.

Now that, Sebastian would allow his servants to handle……

Selecting a similar, black suit, Sebastian stepped out of his room once he was properly dressed and slowly, reluctantly, walked back to the party.

It was late at night.

The servants were all helping with the event.

The entire house should have been dark.

So, then, Sebastian couldn’t help but be concerned by the fact that the soft glow of candlelight glistened from his library.

Curious, Sebastian poked his head into the library doorway.

Duke Michaelis’s eyes widened at what he saw…..

There at his game table, sat someone…..

An adult?

Yes, an adult.

A small adult...who was very short and quite petite, was sitting at the table and concentrating intently while playing both sides of a chess board.

Sebastian didn’t say anything for a moment, he just observed.

Sebastian had to look closely, but even in the dim light, he could tell under the frilly pantsuit that whoever was playing at his chess table was clearly female.

Sebastian’s eyes shimmered as he picked up the unmistakable, delightful scent of an omega, unmasked by the heavy perfumes that women usually wore.

Sebastian’s eyes wandered over the young woman’s hair, which was odd but beautiful, with streaks of blue and grey, and Sebastian couldn’t help but notice her eyes, such a rich shade of perfect sapphire……

The glow of the candlelight highlighted the porcelain smooth surface of the lady's alabaster skin and Sebastian found himself no longer worried about his return to the ball.

It seemed an unlikely event now, Duke Michaelis found himself compelled to speak to the unique young lady.

“Good evening.” Sebastian said politely, breaking the silence.

The young woman in the chair started and looked over at Sebastian, frowning at the interruption, “.......Good evening.”

“I don’t believe we’ve met.” Sebastian smiled, “I’m Duke Sebastian Michaelis.”

“I’m aware of who you are.” The young woman said dismissively, turning back to the chessboard.

“Oh?” Sebastian blinked.

That wasn’t the tone he usually received from young women……

Especially omegas…….

“Yes.” The bluenette replied.

“Then…..may I ask who you are?” Sebastian chuckled.

“I’m the daughter of Earl Vincent Phantomhive.” The young woman said haughtily.

“I didn’t know Vincent had a child.” Sebastian commented, “Though I’ve met him several times.”

“He doesn’t talk about me much.” The bluenette said in an icy tone.

Sebastian heard the hint of pain in her voice but he dared to ask, “May I know your name?”

“Ciel.” The bluenette at the table answered firmly.

Sebastian’s lips parted in a smirk.

For once, the bored Duke Michaelis was intrigued.

Attracted to her strange hair and large eyes, Sebastian appreciated the slight, subtle nature of Ciel’s beauty.

And after years of witnessing social norms followed exactly and being harassed by cleavage spilling out from absurdly tight corsets, there was something refreshing to Sebastian about the tantalizing rebellion of the bluenette’s choice to reject the accepted dressings of one of her gender entirely……..

“Well then, Lady Ciel~,” Sebastian replied, “Would you allow me to escort you back to the ballroom? I’m afraid you won’t find many suitable husbands sitting here all alone playing chess.”

“I have no intention of finding a suitable husband.” Ciel snapped as she made another move on the board, “My mother and father insisted that I accompany them here tonight, but I’m not looking to sell myself to the highest bidder like the herds of cattle dripping in lace and diamonds in the other room.”

Sebastian was impressed.

His grin turned into a smirk, but he contemplated how best to continue their conversation.

A silent pause passed.

There was really nothing more Sebastian could say or do that would be appropriate but he dreaded leaving Ciel even more than he dreaded returning to the ball…..

“Do you play?” Ciel asked as Sebastian stood in the doorway, secretly admiring her.

“Quite well, actually.” Sebastian nodded confidently.

“Then come here and show me.” Ciel dared, raising an eyebrow at Sebastian before she glanced over at the empty seat across from her.

Sebastian was eager to join Ciel, but like a true gentleman, he asked, “What will someone say if they see us sitting alone? I’m assuming you’ve aged close to your debut. I could ruin your chance of finding an alpha.”

“Good.” Ciel replied, “I don’t want an alpha.”

Sebastian chuckled again and walked over, sitting down across from Ciel.

Ciel made her move on the board and then she looked up at Sebastian.

Ciel was glad that the room was dark enough to hide the blush that covered her cheeks when she saw his tapered eyes gazing back at her.

Had he looked that handsome in the doorway?

As they played their chess match by the candlelight, the tension in the air between Duke Michaelis and Lady Ciel crescendoed to such an extent that Sebastian had to stop himself from doing something that he would regret.

Sebastian tore his wolfish stare away from Ciel and focused his attention on the board.

“Is it not rude of you to leave your guests in the ballroom?” Ciel quipped.

Sebastian shrugged, “I’m certain most of the female attendees are well aware that I’m not interested in proposing to them. Once they are, they’ll spend their time busying all of the single men, and the married couples will be too preoccupied with boasting of their grand successes to notice my absence for a short while.”

“So you’re not interested in marrying either?” Ciel asked hopefully, glad to have found someone to also be in favor of rejecting society’s dictations.

“Oh no, I’m very interested in marrying.” Sebastian chuckled, watching the scowl that formed on Ciel’s face, “I just haven’t met a proper candidate yet. Year after year, it’s just a barrage of repeats.” 

“Oh.” Ciel said, her voice falling in bittersweet disappointment, “How very dull.”

“In what way?” Sebastian asked.

“You made me believe you were different, but I suppose you’re just like the rest. Out at the market to purchase a fine piece of meat.” Ciel sniffed coldly.

“I hardly think that’s what a marriage is.” Sebastian said with an amused laugh.

“You’re also hardly a woman, much less an omega.” Ciel remarked.

Sebastian frowned at the seriousness in Ciel’s voice.

“You may think differently when you meet the right alpha.” Sebastian prudently replied .

“I’m sure I won’t ever have such a chance.” Ciel said bitterly, “I turned twenty this past December. My parents have gone through great stress to organize my own…..what are those things called? Debut? That’s later this season…..Then, they’ll auction me off to the highest bidder, like all of the other silly girls my age. Next year, more will come to be sold. The year after that, still more. And so on and so on………” 

“That’s a very bleak way to view the world.” Sebastian chuckled, “I don’t see anything wrong in helping others find a decent match. People shouldn’t be alone.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with being alone.” Ciel quipped.

Sebastian eyed Ciel while she took her turn and he closed his eyes for just a moment to breathe in the scent that she exudes into the room.

Lavender and mint………..

Clean, pure, refreshing…….

Sebastian much preferred Ciel’s smell to the sticky oils and suffocating eau de toilette sprays that most women her age wore.

Sebastian chatted with Ciel for a long while as they played, finding her intellect sharp and her tongue even sharper.

Sebastian was not deterred…….most women were educated in music and classic literature, but Ciel knew the gritty facts of history. Ciel had traveled with her parents just as a son would have and she kept pace with Sebastian in conversation.

Sebastian was deeply saddened when their game ended in a tie and Ciel stood to leave.

Walking beside of her as they made their way back to the ballroom, Sebastian noticed the grimace on Ciel’s face.

“Are you feeling alright, my lady?” Sebastian asked.

If Ciel felt ill, Sebastian would happily tend to her until she was righted……..

“I despise parties of any kind.” Ciel huffed, “Everyday that passes until my own depresses me. Not to mention I’ll have to dance with every stupid blighter that asks.”

“If I proposed before, you could avoid the affair completely.” Sebastian said boldly.

Sebastian wanted Ciel to assume that he was joking, but really, that was only half true.

Ciel glanced over at Sebastian, “I do not need your patronage, Duke Michaelis.”

“I was not trying to patronize you, Lady Ciel.” Sebastian chuckled, “Really…….what would you say if I stepped forward and saved you from yet another miserable event?”

Ciel blinked, looking shocked, then she scowled at Sebastian as she answered, “I would decline, of course. I’ve already told you, sir, I have no interest in marriage.”

As they arrived back at the ballroom, Ciel quickly parted ways from Sebastian but Sebastian just chuckled, watching Ciel until she disappeared into the crowd.

Suddenly, Duke Michaelis’s world wasn’t so boring anymore, it had been made bright and exciting by that little sapphire of an omega, Lady Ciel.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Very Improper Display

Hello! Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
—————————————————————

My Dearest Lady Ciel,

I hope this letter finds you in good health and high spirits, although from your countenance during our previous meeting, I feel that is most unlikely. I do miss the pout on your lips quite a bit. As the summer wanes, I’m reminded that each passing day brings closer the date of your dreaded event, though I shall certainly be in attendance. I look forward to seeing you once more. Perhaps we may find the time to play another game of chess?

Sincerely,

Duke Michaelis

Ciel scowled as she read the letter, holding the paper in her hands. With a frown on her face, the bluenette sat down at her writing desk and immediately drafted a response.

To his grace, Duke Michaelis,

I am also hopeful this letter finds you well, but I beseech you again not to patronize me. How dare you mock my dire situation, knowing full well my attitudes and feelings. Come if you wish, it doesn’t matter. The party is pointless. You know my stance on the subject.

A game of chess? We’ll see. I may have died from boredom by the time you arrive.

Sincerely,

Lady Ciel Phantomhive

Sebastian purred softly as he read Ciel’s hand written reply, opening it as soon as it arrived at his estate a few days later.

Back and forth, back and forth, the letters between Sebastian and Ciel had flown from Phantomhive manor to Michaelis estate all season long.

Sebastian had been the first to write, and though Ciel always seemed vexed to have received his correspondence, that didn’t seem to hinder her from replying right away.

—————————————————————

With the last, dying gasp of summer, the night Ciel abhorred finally arrived.

Standing in her bedroom with a staunch frown on her face, Ciel scowled into the floor length mirror in front of her as a great, voluminous gown was forcibly placed on her by the dressmaker while her mother, Rachel, looked on in approval.

“I’m very proud, Ciel. For once, you look like a proper young lady.” Rachel Phantomhive nodded.

“Is it really not possible for me to wear a pants suit? I’m much more at ease in that.” Ciel implored her mother with a pitiful pout.

“No, of course that’s not possible!” Rachel Phantomhive scowled at her daughter, “You’ve already made a reputation for yourself, you know! An oddball. An outcast! Do you know how difficult it may be for your father and I to find a suitable match for you? The least you can do is dress the part and try to attract a worthy husband!”

“But mother, I don’t want a husband!” Ciel cried, hissing in irritation as the dressmaker accidentally stuck her with a pin while she arranged Ciel’s skirt.

“That’s the way the world works, Ciel. Your father and I were fortunate enough to fall in love first, but sometimes, loves come later and necessity comes first. That’s fine, either way. You’re past the age already, it’s high time you find an alpha.” Rachel sniffed.

Rachel walked over and came to stand in front of her daughter.

Ciel grimaced as Rachel took her by the hand, “You’ll see, darling…..Everything will be alright in the end. One day, years from now, when your father and I visit you and your charming husband...your children will run up to us and we’ll lift them in our arms! Then you’ll tell us what’s new in your household with pride, a bright smile on your face the entire time!”

Ciel blinked in disbelief at her mother, “How many times do I have to tell you?! How many times have I said it?! I don’t want any of that! I don’t want a husband! I don’t want a family! I don’t want to leave! This is my home! Mother, are you deaf?!”

“No, but I’m older and wiser…...That’s what you say now, love.” Rachel said, squeezing Ciel’s hands, “Come on, let’s go downstairs, you look lovely.”

The dressmaker stepped away from Ciel once she was finished and Ciel sighed as she allowed her mother to pull her out the door and down the hallway.

Ciel’s short, bluenette hair had been neatly styled with a small, glittering, jeweled comb nestled in the shades of blue and grey. A bright, sapphire necklace dangled around Ciel’s neck, complimenting the steel tone of silver that made up the under layer of her shimmering gown.

Short, puff sleeves exposed the fine angles of Ciel’s pale shoulders and the scooped neckline of her dress hinted at the subtle amount of creamy cleavage underneath.

But despite the efforts of the dress, Rachel and Vincent couldn’t conceal the fact that Ciel was diminutive, frail, and………unhappy.

Once Rachel and Ciel reached the ballroom, Ciel’s precsence was loudly announced by the doorman.

“LADY CIEL PHANTOMHIVE, DAUGHTER OF EARL VINCENT PHANTOMHIVE AND LADY RACHEL PHANTOMHIVE”

Rachel beamed, proud to present her daughter to the crowd of notable aristocrats, rival debutantes, and potential suitors, but Ciel was mortified.

Slowly, one step at a time, Ciel creeped into the room, warily watching the people who were busy watching her for that tense moment.

Everyone took a brief look at the small bluenette and then most turned back to their current engagements.

A new song started and people broke into couples, beginning to waltz.

Ciel was relieved when she was left undisturbed, but Rachel’s heart sank…..until a tall, debonair, dark-haired man swept out of the crowd and bowed politely to Ciel before he elegantly extended his hand and smiled as he spoke, “Good evening, Lady Ciel. Surely you remember me, Duke Michaelis? May I have this dance?”

Rachel gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

A Duke!

Ciel’s sapphire eyes widened at first, but as she recognized Sebastian and the smugness behind his smile, she grit her teeth.

“Surely I do……..Very well, I suppose you may have the privilege of dancing with me, though I must warn you I’m not very skilled at such endeavors.” Ciel replied.

There was no way that Ciel could refuse a dance with Sebastian, the Duke, that would have been an insult to everyone, even her parents.

Besides, Ciel would never admit it but as she gazed up into Sebastian’s handsome face, she was not angered at all by his request…..

Under the guise of merely following social etiquette, Ciel took Sebastian’s hand and allowed him to lead her onto the ballroom floor.

Sebastian flashed Ciel a soft smile, happy to see her once more and thoroughly enjoying holding her small hand in his own.

Ciel scowled up at Sebastian as they started to spin and twirl, annoyed with him for making such a show in front of her mother.

However, it was a ball.

Ciel’s ball.

And Ciel would surely have had to dance with at least one partner before the night ended.

For that, there was no one else Ciel would have rather chosen over Duke Michaelis…...

Watching from the background, Rachel was hopeful.

Duke Michaelis was such a strong, alluring alpha…….

Rachel Phantomhive couldn’t believe it…..

Her awkward, unpopular daughter was dancing with the Duke!

————————————————————

“You look positively ravishing tonight, Lady Ciel~.” Sebastian complimented the bluenette with a sly grin as they glided across the dance floor, knowing she would find his words trite.

“How dare you—-“ Ciel huffed at Sebastian, too preoccupied with trying to keep up to think of a good insult to hurl at her admirer.

Sebastian was an accomplished dancer and his talent was obvious by the way that he moved, though Ciel struggled with even the simplest of steps.

Their waltz would have been humiliating for the uncoordinated omega, but Sebastian was so tall and confident that he was able to move Ciel around as easily and fluidly as if she were a doll.

Ciel was holding onto Sebastian for dear life, white-knuckled.

To Ciel’s surprise, just after the song ended, when everyone else was busy tending to their own affairs, Sebastian whisked Ciel out of the ballroom and into the hallway.

“W-What are you doing?!” Ciel asked with wide eyes, facing Sebastian in the foyer.

“I know that you prefer chess to dancing.” Sebastian shrugged, “Shall we? Or would you rather go back in there?” Sebastian asked, pointing towards the ballroom.

Ciel huffed and led Sebastian down the hallway, towards the parlor where the games were stored.

—————————————————————-

Several moments after they’d left, Rachel dragged Vincent out of the ballroom.

Both of Ciel’s parents wore anxious, worried expressions on their faces.

“Why did you let this happen?!” Vincent asked his wife angrily.

“Me?! Where were you?! I thought they were just dancing together! I didn’t know he was going to try to have his way with her!” Rachel shouted.

“You’re certain that he left the room with her?!” Vincent hissed.

“Yes! I’m certain! I watched him sneak her into the hall and now there’s no trace of them!” Rachel replied frantically.

Vincent grit his teeth and dashed down the hallway.

In her heeled boots, Rachel struggled to keep up.

“You can’t let him ruin her, Vincent!” Rachel cried, “You can’t! How will we ever find someone for her?!?!”

Vincent and Rachel checked every room, one by one.

Rachel was anxious but Vincent was exasperated.

It was improper and inappropriate for Ciel to be alone with any alpha, especially one that had danced with her so eagerly.

And Duke Michaelis was a worldly, handsome man…...

Vincent was determined not to let Ciel fall victim to his charms.

————————————————————-

As they made their way down the hall, Sebastian was careful to walk beside Ciel, not behind her, so she wouldn’t feel threatened.

Whether out of ignorance or arrogance though, Ciel didn’t seem at all concerned about parading down a dark corridor completely isolated with a lonely, unmated alpha. 

“In here.” Ciel said simply as she opened the door to the parlor, walked inside, lit an oil lamp, and led Sebastian over to the small table that held the chessboard.

Ciel sat down too quickly to allow Sebastian to assist her and so, he followed, taking his seat across from her.

“Ladies first.” Sebastian smiled at Ciel.

“There’s no need for chivalry.” Ciel remarked, making her move, “I’m no lady.” 

“Tonight you certainly look the part.” Sebastian chided, taking his turn.

“That’s because they forced me into this….thing.” Ciel said in irritation, glancing down at her dress before moving her pawn on the board, “I hate it. I hate this whole nonsense! What a waste of time!”

Sebastian shrugged, “You may think differently one day. I used to enjoy being a bachelor.”

Ciel blinked at Sebastian curiously, “Used to? What changed?”

Sebastian’s tapered eyes were intent as he glanced up from the chessboard to look at Ciel, “I met you~.”

Ciel pretended to look offended but a happy blush covered her cheeks when she heard Sebastian’s confession.

Sebastian looked at Ciel and Ciel gazed back.

The game of chess was forgotten suddenly as Ciel and Sebastian stared into each other’s eyes.

It was so intimate, there, in the Phantomhive parlor, as they sat in secret….alone….with just the soft light of the oil lamp flickering behind them.

Involuntarily, Duke Michaelis and Lady Ciel moved towards each other an inch.

An inch more……

Another inch more……

“Do I need to remind you of your manners, sir?” Ciel asked quietly after a lengthy silence had passed, “A gentleman does not sit so close to a lady.”

“On the contrary, Lady Ciel~.” Sebastian chuckled, “You’re the one who’s coming closer to me.”

Ciel scowled at Sebastian but when she looked down, she realized it was indeed her chair that had moved, not Sebastian’s.

Then a blush of embarrassment instead of happy excitement covered Ciel’s cheeks.

Ciel stammered a reply, ashamed of her herself, “I-I…..apologize, I don’t know what-“

“I’ll gladly let you have a taste.” Sebastian grinned wolfishly, “However I must warn you, your scent is quite addicting~. I’m not certain I’ll be able to let you go….”

Ciel’s embarrassment turned to anger and she fumed at Sebastian, “I beg your pardon, Duke Michaelis! How dare you think such a thing of me!”

Ciel stood to leave, but in her great hurry, the bluenette clumsily tripped, knocking over the chessboard with a great crash, and falling directly onto Sebastian.

As they tumbled, Sebastian hit his back on the floor but he did manage to catch Ciel.

Sitting with her hips obscenely atop his, Ciel looked down at Sebastian in shock.

Duke Michaelis and Lady Ciel were both startled, wide-eyed, and breathing hard from adrenaline.

And it was just like that, with her hair ruffled from the fall and her knees spread wide as she straddled the handsome alpha, that Rachel and Vincent found their daughter as they burst into the room.

Ciel and Sebastian both looked up suddenly.

Rachel squealed in horror, thinking Sebastian and Ciel were caught in the act of doing something scandalous.

As he gazed upon the scene, Earl Vincent Phantomhive found his voice and roared, his face red from rage, “Get away from my daughter, you villian!”


	3. Chapter 3 - A Proper Arrangement

Hello! Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
—————————————————————

Ciel’s cheeks turned bright red as her father and mother stared down at her while she sat atop a very handsome, very single alpha.

“My apologies.” Sebastian smiled calmly at Rachel and Vincent, tranquilly hoisting Ciel into his arms and standing to his feet before gently placing the bluenette down on her own.

Sebastian silently lamented the pity that he couldn’t take a moment to marvel at how lovely Ciel’s soft weight felt against him.

“Lady Ciel felt ill and was near collapse. I was able to break her fall but I failed to keep her standing.” Sebastian explained to Ciel’s angry parents, stretching the truth to protect her dignity.

“You expect me to believe such a ludicrous statement?!” Vincent hissed at Sebastian, “Sir, you and I have met on several previous occasions, but I was not aware that you’re a complete scoundrel!”

“My poor dear!” My poor dear!” Rachel cried behind Vincent dabbing her eyes mournfully with a handkerchief .

“Shall we return to the ball?” Ciel asked quietly, wanting to brush the incident off.

“Quiet, Ciel!” Vincent chastised, “Return for what, may I ask? Do you think any proper gentleman will want to court you after they learn of this little display? You’re ruined, my girl! Ruined! And our family name will be too!” 

Sebastian’s lips parted in a sly grin at the excellent opportunity he was suddenly presented with.

“If I may, Earl Phantomhive…..” Sebastian interrupted.

Vincent snapped his head towards Sebastian, his eyes blazing and full of anger, like two burning sapphires as he held Duke Michaelis in his gaze. 

“It was my original plan to ask anyway……...May I possibly have your permission to court Lady Ciel?” Sebastian asked politely.

Ciel’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped as a dry scoff of exasperation escaped her throat.

Rachel’s sobs quieted for a moment.

Duke Michaelis?

Duke Michaelis wanted to……..court Ciel?

“With the intention of what?!” Vincent snapped at Sebastian.

“With the intention of marriage, of course.” Sebastian chuckled with a gesture of his hands, “I find Lady Ciel quite charming…….I’d be very pleased if such an arrangement were possible……”

Ciel scowled angrily at Sebastian but Rachel rushed over, practically pushing her daughter towards the attractive, powerful, wealthy alpha, “Oh, it’s quite possible, sir!”

“I suppose this evening’s transgression may be forgotten under those circumstances, but until an official engagement occurs, you understand that I will not allow you two to be unchaperoned.” Vincent huffed.

“But I don’t want—!” Ciel began but Rachel cut her off, clamping her hand over her daughter’s rebellious mouth.

“Quiet, dear!” Rachel said excitedly, smiling brightly up at Sebastian while Ciel flailed in her grasp, “Your father and the Duke are speaking!”

————————————————————

That night, every Phantomhive household servant was busy bustling in and out of the ballroom, bringing refreshments, changing tablecloths, washing and storing dishes……

Earl Vincent Phantomhive made the crucial mistake of leaving absolutely no one on security duty at all.

Every guest of the Phantomhives’ event was busy dancing, chatting, or flirting.

Vincent, Rachel, Ciel, and Sebastian all went to Vincent’s study and watched as he drew up a written agreement of Sebastian’s formal courtship with Ciel.

So then, there was absolutely no one to notice as several assailants crawled in through the windows and prowled through the manor like unseen specters……..

“So you intend to court my daughter for how long?” Vincent asked Sebastian, peering over at the Duke with a steely gaze as he sat at his desk.

“Until Lady Ciel feels ready to receive a proposal.” Sebastian shrugged.

“Are you prepared to give one?” Vincent asked in surprise.

“As soon as she’s ready to accept.” Sebastian replied.

Vincent and Rachel both looked at Ciel and Ciel frowned back at her parents.

“Very well.” Vincent said, narrowing his eyes at his stubborn daughter when she remained silent, then he turned back to Sebastian, “And you do agree to having a chaperone until then?”

“Of course.” Sebastian smiled.

Vincent nodded, “At the time of an engagement, I’ll be happy to go over the details of the dowry with you, Duke Michaelis. Though our family rank is not quite as prestigious as yours, our line has always worked towards stability and growth and I assure you, my daughter’s dowry itself is quite impressive.”

Ciel gave her father an angry look.

Though it was customary in the time period for young women of Ciel’s age, the bluenette was furious that her father was discussing how she was to be sold away like livestock.

“Of that, I’m certain, but I assure you, Earl Phantomhive,” Sebastian chuckled, glancing over at Ciel for a fleeting second, “The dowry of Lady Ciel is of little interest to me.” 

Ciel looked over at Sebastian for a moment and he flashed her a reassuring smile but Ciel only pouted in return.

After the contract that detailed Sebastian’s courtship of Ciel was written and signed, the four returned to the ball, which to Ciel’s dismay, lasted another full hour.

The guests slowly departed from the manor, one by one.

On his way out, Sebastian took Ciel’s hand and gave it a kiss, “I look forward to seeing you again soon, my lady~.”

Ciel shot Sebastian a scowl so toxic that he was surprised her flesh didn’t melt off her face.

Ciel’s scowl didn’t stop Sebastian from smirking as he left the Phantomhive estate.

Ciel could scowl all she wanted to, in Sebastian’s opinion.

He was no fool.

Even though she had tried to appear vexed, Sebastian had seen the glimmer of interest in Ciel’s blue eyes~.

And it was unmistakable, really, that slight tinge of sadness in Ciel’s stare at watching Sebastian go……

—————————————————————

When all of the guests had finally left for the evening, Vincent went to his study to work for a moment before bed while Rachel helped her daughter undress, taking the opportunity to talk to her.

“Really, my dear, I don’t understand what’s the matter with you!” Rachel scolded Ciel, astounded, “Duke Michaelis is a wonderful match! A duke! And so handsome, so……….The only way you’d do any better is a prince, and all of those eligible have already been snapped up!”

“I never said I didn’t care for Duke Michaelis.” Ciel said haughtily, holding her chin up as Rachel helped her out of her tight corset and the many layers of her petticoats, “I just don’t like the idea of being traded away.”

“Love, your father and I are trying to find a good alpha to care for you.” Rachel sighed, “That’s the way the aristocracy works. Perhaps you’d rather us be a family of peasants and leave you to dig through the hordes of scoundrels on your own? Trust me, my love, you’re a woman. A woman’s way is not easy in this world. When the time comes, you’ll be glad that your father and I have secured you someone to help.”

“I don’t need help.” Ciel frowned.

“You will one day.” Rachel chided, “You’ve been raised in this fine house, with fine clothes, fine food, fine toys….... The world beyond this manor is not very similar, I can assure you.”

Once Ciel was dressed and ready, she walked over and let her mother lovingly tuck her into bed.

Rachel bent down and kissed Ciel’s forehead before she turned out the oil lamp and walked towards the door.

“Ciel?” Rachel asked.

“Hmm?” Ciel replied, pretending to already be half-asleep.

“Please……..even if you end up ultimately refusing him, at least be kind to Duke Michaelis! I’ve glanced over some of the letters you’ve written to him and I would say that after the way you’ve treated him so far, he seems to be a man of immense understanding and patience, at least with you.”

Rachel closed the door behind herself and Ciel felt her cheeks burn in the darkness of the unlit room.

How bold of her mother to read over her private letters……

Even if Ciel had carelessly left them lying about before mailing them……..

“I never said I was going to refuse him ultimately.” Ciel huffed to herself as she rolled over.

Ciel’s cheeks stayed hot as she thought about the way that Duke Michaelis’s tapered eyes seemed to drink her in while they sat at the chess table.

Ciel drew in a breath as she remembered falling into Sebastian’s arms, the thrill of danger and surprise rushing through her senses as he wrapped his arms around her, hitting his back on the floor to protect her from harm…..

Ciel was disgusted with the system of aristocratic, high society’s marriage market and she was annoyed that her parents favored Duke Michaelis.

But really, it didn’t stop Ciel from favoring him herself…….

—————————————————————

Though the evening seemed to hold the promise of new beginnings at first, by the end of the night, it seemed very likely that the Phantomhives had met their ends.

The family never saw their assailants.

Vincent was in his office, working.

Ciel was in her bed, sleeping.

Rachel was walking down the hallway.

All they heard were footsteps.

All they felt were sudden, dull thuds landing on the backs of their heads.

After the family had been dragged away from their residence, the flames erupted, consuming the stately mansion.

By morning, Phantomhive manor was reduced to a pile of charred ashes.

The Phantomhive servants had managed to flee, albeit guiltily as they mourned their employers who had almost certainly perished in the blaze.

The fire looked like an accident.

Not even the servants realized the attack yet.

When Sebastian was informed of what had happened, he was second only to the police at arriving on the scene.

The servants had been taken into town for protection and questioning, but Sebastian quickly scoured the burned remains of the house, searching more vigilantly than the detectives.

Bones……..

Jewelry……..

Teeth…….

There had to be something.

A body.

A fragment.

Sebastian searched and searched all day, and his heart exuded joyous hope when his quest proved to be futile.

Of course, it was certainly possible that the attackers had simply removed the bodies, but………

It was also quite possible that the family had never been killed at all.

Sebastian left the ruins of Phantomhive manor and went straight to Buckingham Palace, meeting the guards at the gate.

“Duke Michaelis.” The commanding guard said, nodding to Sebastian in recognition, “Have you heard of the terrible tragedy?”

“Indeed, I have.” Sebastian nodded, his tapered eyes sharp and eager to proceed, “Please, it’s very urgent. May I seek an audience with the Queen today?”


	4. Chapter 4 - Duke Michaelis to the Rescue

Hello! Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
—————————————————————

Duke Michaelis was as popular with the royal family as he was with the rest of society.

Not more than a half an hour later, Sebastian took a grand bow in front of Queen Victoria.

“I do appreciate your willingness to speak with me today, your majesty.” Sebastian said cordially.

“Am I correct to infer this is about the very recent downfall of the Phantomhives?” Queen Victoria asked.

“You are, your highness.” Sebastian nodded, “I’ve come to seek your permission…….May I deploy my resources to investigate this vile crime alongside the police?”

Queen Victoria gave Sebastian a calculating look, “How generous of you, Duke Michaelis. I’ve never seen you rush towards such a goal before.”

“Well, a tragedy of this magnitude has not previously happened to one in our social standing during my lifetime.” Sebastian replied smoothly.

“Perhaps……” Queen Victoria mused, “How foolish of me! I thought you were motivated by your own broken heart.”

Sebastian could not hide the frown that crept over his face at the Queen’s shrewd reference to Ciel and his feelings to her.

Had Sebastian’s affinity towards the adorable omega been so obvious in the eyes of others that even the Queen had heard?

“Nevertheless…...I’ll allow it.” Queen Victoria nodded, “I’ll see to it that your ...resources….can work without interference from the police.”

“Thank you, your majesty.” Sebastian replied with another bow.

Queen Victoria nodded again and Sebastian turned to leave, walking to exit the large throne room.

Sebastian had nearly made it to the doorway when the Queen called out, “Oh, and Duke Michaelis?”

“Yes, your highness?” Sebastian asked, turning around again to face the Queen.

“I have a favor that I need to ask of you. I apologize for burdening you so, but in Earl Phantomhive’s absence, I’m afraid I have nowhere else to turn.” Queen Victoria revealed.

“........Your majesty?” Sebastian blinked curiously.

The Queen cleared her throat, “Earl Phantomhive used to run…...errands, for me. That is the true role of the house of Phantomhive, though it remains somewhat of a secret. Would you mind…..terribly…..Duke Michaelis….assisting me in his place?”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the Queen as he questioned her, “May I ask what kind of errands?”

—————————————————————

Under the Queen’s direction, Duke Michaelis undertook the role of the royal guard dog.

Sebastian was not pleased with his new job, but he felt that if he had refused, then Queen Victoria may have revoked her permission to let him run his own investigation to find Ciel and her family, dead or alive.

Sebastian’s first assignement that he assumed from the fallen Earl was to discover the whereabouts of a human smuggling ring.

Night after night, Sebastian took up his search.

New to such a job, Sebastian quickly realized just how difficult Earl Phantomhive’s position really had been.

Unable to devote much time to finding the Phantomhives himself, Sebastian quickly hired a special, undercover task force of sleuths and guards to search London and its surrounding areas for clues and leads.

After two weeks, Sebastian was still preoccupied with pursuing his royal assignment but it seemed that he had chosen his employees well.

Sebastian was in his library one morning, reading through a series of confiscated letters when one of his new detectives burst into the room.

Sebastian snapped his head over to look at the man.

“Your grace!” The man nearly shouted, “We need you to come to the hospital straight away! Please!.....Hurry!”

Sebastian immediately threw the letters on the closest desk and dashed out of the room, following the detective.

Quickly the pair boarded a carriage outside and headed off to London.

—————————————————————-

When the carriage reached the hospital, the detective was skittering out as soon as the vehicle came to a halt.

Sebastian was right behind him.

Racing into the building, bustling past doctors and nurses in the corridors, the man turned around to call at Sebastian over his shoulder.

“We found them, your grace!” He cried victoriously, “We found them and brought them here!”

Sebastian clenched his teeth.

Who?

Found who?!?!

Had Ciel been recovered?!

The detective stopped suddenly and asked a nurse for directions and the nurse pointed down the hallway.

Quickly but more quietly and carefully then, the man led Sebastian into a large room where some of the most severely injured and ill patients were kept.

Sebastian glanced at the sullen faces that peered at him from the lonely beds as they passed by.

Burn victims wrapped in gauze.

Stabbing victims covered in bloody, hopeless bandages.

People so sick and starved for air their lips were blue.

Despite his courage, Sebastian felt a shiver of dread crawl down his spine as the man came to stand at the very end of the hallway.

Sebastian’s eyes widened in anticipation.

There……..

Sebastian came to stand beside his hired detective.

Sebastian saw them…….there.

Bandaged, broken, and bloody, but alive, Sebastian saw them.

A man with bluenette hair poking out of his wrappings.

A blond woman, her fair face recognizable even with her injuries.

Sebastian was glad, of course, that Earl Phantomhive and his wife had been recovered alive, but his heart sank that Ciel had not been found with them.

“Earl Phantomhive…...Lady Phantomhive.” Sebastian greeted, keeping his voice low so that he wouldn’t startle them.

Rachel and Vincent blearily glanced towards Sebastian.

“D-Duke Michaelis?” Rachel asked weakly.

“Where’s Ciel?” Vincent groaned, tossing restlessly in his bed when he noticed that his daughter wasn’t in the room.

Sebastian stepped forward so Rachel and Vincent could hear him better.

“We’re going to find Lady Ciel.” Sebastian promised confidently, looking into Vincent’s eyes, those sapphires that were the same as Ciel’s, the rich blue hue still as sharp as a knife, even though Vincent lay badly hurt, “You have my word, she’ll be brought home safe and sound.”

“My daughter………” Vincent sighed.

In the bed next to him, Sebastian heard Rachel weep quietly.

“We’re going to find her, my lady.” Sebastian whispered reassuringly to Rachel.

“No…..” Rachel whimpered, “You’ll never find Ciel…...never….”

Sebastian turned from Vincent to Rachel and patted the small area of her hand that wasn’t covered in bandages, “My lady, do not say such things. Of course we will. My men found you and your husband, right? Ciel will be returned to you shortly, I will see to it myself.”

“You don’t understand, do you, Duke Michaelis?” Rachel whispered.

“Don’t understand what, my lady?” Sebastian asked.

“They’re going to sell her!” Rachel shrieked, raising a bandaged hand to painfully wipe at her tears, “They’re going to sell my baby!”

Sebastian quieted Rachel, comforting her and Vincent until the nurse made her rounds and gave Earl Phantomhive and his wife some morphine to help them sleep.

Once Vincent and Rachel were resting comfortably, Sebastian made his way out of the hospital with a scowl.

Rachel was probably right, how silly of him not to have thought of it before.

Ciel was a young, innocent, unmated omega.

If Ciel wasn’t slaughtered like an animal for cruel game or vindictive spite against Vincent, then she would surely be auctioned off like a commodity to the highest bidder.

Ciel thought the aristocracy matchmaking system was abusive?

The marriage market was nothing compared to the black market.

————————————————————

Sebastian increased the pace of his search after his visit with Rachel and Vincent, working tirelessly day and night, exhausted and desperate to find Ciel before it was too late.

Sebastian was growing suspicious, wondering if the villains who Queen Victoria wanted him to pursue were the same fiends that were currently holding Ciel captive.

Assuming she hadn’t already been purchased……….

…….Or murdered.

Sebastian decided it was time for him to go undercover and he disguised himself as a common man, shedding his fine clothing that declared to everyone his social rank and stature.

To find the cockroach nest, he first needed to become a cockroach.

Going out of his way to enter every gambling hall, every pub, and speaking to every miscreant that ambled past on the street, Sebastian advertised that he was looking to make the purchase of a lifetime.

Most of his efforts were in vain.

Sebastian’s disguise proved useless.

Dressed in his usual attire, Sebastian surprisingly made a discovery at a ball he attended one month after the Phantomhive estate was attacked and destroyed.

Sebastian had a conversation with just the right person, a foreign baron with gray hair and yellow teeth.

To the baron, Sebastian once again showed his feigned interest in purchasing something that should never be sold…..

Soon, the baron’s friends ambled over and started chatting with Sebastian on the subject.

Their speech was detestable, lewd, and crude as they said horrible things about human beings as if other people were nothing more than land.

The baron’s banter disgusted Sebastian to hear, but at the same time, it also filled him with hope.

When the baron and his friends invited Sebastian  
to take a special tour with them after the ball, Sebastian felt like he was close to a breakthrough.

Leaving the ball later that night, Sebastian rode in a carriage with the baron.

Behind the baron’s carriage, his sleazy friends’ vehicle drifted along.

And past that, hidden from view, two other, nondescript carriages, full of Sebastian’s private soldiers followed along in stealthy pursuit…….

—————————————————————

The drive from the hosting manor in the country to the soiled docks of London was long.

When the baron’s carriage came to a stop at last, it was well into the middle of the night.

Sebastian eagerly stepped out after the baron, smirking as the corpulent man led him into an empty building and down into a cellar.

Sebastian paid no attention to the rat that ran over his feet when he reached the landing at the bottom of the cellar stairs.

Sebastian had more important things to concern himself with……

The baron lit a torch in the cold, dank cellar and the first thing that Sebastian saw were cages.

Rows and rows of large cages, cages large enough to house…….people.

Sebastian’s tapered eyes glistened in the torchlight.

This must be the smuggling ring that Queen Victoria mentioned, or at least, a part of it.

“So tell me…..what are your tastes?” The baron asked Sebastian as they started to walk between the rows of cages.

“I beg your pardon?” Sebastian asked absent-mindedly while his eyes scanned each cage, looking for Ciel.

Sebastian felt sympathy tug at his heart as he gazed at one starving captive after another.

Those imprisoned were mostly women.

Sebastian noticed the floors of their iron cages were dirty and stained and each prisoner was clad in a putrid rag of a nightshirt.

“.......An omega.” Sebastian concluded, giving the baron a vague answer.

The baron chuckled, “Well, of course, sir. That’s all we trade. Alphas are too hard to contain and betas don’t fetch a high price. I meant what color hair? What color eyes? What size-“

Sebastian took a look into one particular cage and suddenly the baron’s words were thrown out of his thoughts.

In that lonely cage, huddled into a corner, was a very petite and very frightened Lady Ciel Phantomhive.

Though they were filled with tears and fear, Sebastian would have recognized her sapphire eyes anywhere, along with the gleam of her bluenette hair, which showed through the thick layer of dirt caked over top of the strands.

Sebastian gazed into the cage and Ciel looked up at him with the most forlorn pout that Sebastian had ever seen.

“This one.” Sebastian called over to the baron, “I’ll take this one.”

“That one?” The baron asked in surprise when he turned around and saw who Sebastian wanted to buy, “Oh, sir, that one won’t do for your purposes, that one’s too small and weak. We have many other fine-“

“Pardon me, sir, but I’ve already made my choice.” Sebastian said, his voice sharp and cutting.

The baron looked at Sebastian, clearly offended by his tone.

“Open the door.” Sebastian commanded the baron coldly.

Tension rose in the air between the two men.

“We usually discuss payment first.” The baron replied.

“I’m not a usual customer.” Sebastian quipped.

The baron looked at Sebastian uneasily, but he walked over and obeyed, opening the door to the cage.

Sebastian knelt down to show Ciel that he wasn’t there to threaten her, and he opened his arms.

At first, Ciel stayed in the corner, huddled and hiding, but when Sebastian gave her a gentle, reassuring purr, the bluenette slowly and painfully crawled over to him and allowed him to take her out of the cage and into his embrace.

“Is this one to your liking then, your grace?” The baron asked Sebastian.

“More than you’ll ever understand.” Sebastian said, smiling warmly down at Ciel.

Ciel blinked up at Sebastian, tired, dehydrated, bewildered, depressed, and unsure.

“Now shall we discuss payment, sir?” The baron asked.

“Get in.” Sebastian ordered the baron firmly.

“Your…...grace?” The baron asked hesitantly.

“Get in.” Sebastian nodded towards the cage.

The baron narrowed his eyes at Sebastian incredulously until Sebastian pulled out a pistol from his right pocket and pointed it threateningly at the evil noble.

“I said…...get in.” Sebastian repeated once more.

The baron’s eyes widened but he crouched down and crawled into the disgusting cage, which Sebastian promptly shut and locked.

Ciel said nothing as Sebastian walked out of the horrible cellar with her in his arms, but he took pride in how she leaned her head against his chest, allowing his presence to comfort her.

Just as Sebastian and Ciel escaped in the baron’s carriage, Sebastian’s employees emerged from their own vehicles and quickly apprehended the baron's friends, the baron himself, and began to work on freeing those who had been taken hostage.

Sebastian would sort the intricacies later.

As the carriage clattered towards the Michaelis estate, Sebastian looked down at Ciel, who whimpered in his arms.

For the moment, Sebastian had more pressing matters to tend………...


	5. Chapter 5 - The Duke’s Kindness

Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you enjoy! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Sebastian was half-expecting the witty bluenette to have something sarcastic to say, but as he brought her back to his estate, she remained silent.

Sebastian frowned in sympathy for what his beautiful omega had been through, though he had to admit…….it did feel lovely to have Ciel cling onto him, seeking protection and comfort.

Filth dripped off of Ciel, staining the pristine carpets of Michaelis manor as Sebastian carried Ciel inside, safely cradling her in his arms, as he took her straight to his large washroom.

Duke Michaelis’s washroom was covered in marble from ceiling to floor, with elegant columns standing at the corners of the room, complimented by a fine mosaic on the back wall……...

The ornate room looked like it should have been found in a palace, but it didn’t seem to impress Ciel as she continued to clutch onto Sebastian’s shirt, quivering and trembling.

“You’re dirty, my lady.” Sebastian remarked to Ciel, though his voice was gentle, “I’ll call a maid to wash you.”

Sebastian moved to sit Ciel down on her feet but as soon as she realized he was going to let go, a sharp cry ripped from her throat.

Sebastian’s eyes widened at the sound.

Ciel grabbed a fistful of Sebastian’s shirt in her hand and he pulled her back into his arms, blinking at her incredulously, “Would you prefer……..would you prefer me to clean you, my lady?”

Ciel buried her face against Sebastian’s chest and nodded in a silent affirmation.

A proud grin spread across Sebastian’s face and he cuddled Ciel close, almost as if she were a baby. The omega needed him~.

Sebastian whispered soothingly to Ciel while he filled the gleaming, white, clawfoot bathtub full of warm water.

Deftly, Sebastian removed the mangy rag of a nightshirt that covered Ciel. Keeping his gaze respectfully on her face, Sebastian began to wash the frightened bluenette.

The room was quiet for a few moments while Sebastian’s elegant hands worked to remove the dirt and mud from Ciel’s skin, scrubbing here and cleansing there.

Sebastian had wondered if Ciel would change her mind once she sat in front of him bare, but Sebastian was surprised to see that Ciel was calm and still, displaying her trust in him to keep her safe.

And Duke Michaelis was a gentleman.

Sebastian only glanced at the parts of Lady Phantomhive that he absolutely needed to……..

“Your parents are safe.” Sebastian cooed to Ciel while he tended her abused skin, frowning at the many bruises and scrapes that the warm water and soap revealed.

Ciel looked over and gave Sebastian a forlorn pout.

“But I’m afraid your home is in no condition to return to. Earl Vincent and Lady Rachel Phantomhive are recovering in the hospital.” Sebastian nodded.

Ciel looked at Sebastian sadly and once he finished scrubbing her arm, he looked back.

The broken look in Ciel’s watery, sapphire eyes melted Sebastian’s heart.

“Everything will be fine, my lady.” Sebastian said, his tone gentle as he reassured the omega.

Keeping his eye contact with Ciel, Sebastian reached over and grabbed a clean towel off of the marble counter and gently pulled the bluenette from the water.

Careful where he placed his hands, Sebastian dried Ciel off and put one of his shirts on her as a makeshift nightgown.

Sebastian’s clothing was far too big for Ciel, but it covered her and that seemed to be satisfactory to her.

Sebastian ordered his staff to bring food and drink to his room and once it arrived, he sat beside Ciel while she hungrily ate her meal.

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she had a good appetite and no severe injuries.

Bruises and scrapes would heal……

Once Ciel was full, Sebastian thoughtfully tucked her into his own, massive, canopy bed and smiled down at her, “Try to get some rest, my lady.”

Sebastian patted the covers and turned to go but he felt a small tug on the back of his shirt.

Duke Michaelis turned around and saw that Lady Phantomhive had grasped another fistful of his clothing, this time holding onto the silk vest he wore. 

“Do you want me to stay here with you?” Sebastian asked.

Ciel made a soft noise and Sebastian smiled humbly, deeply honored.

After Sebastian washed himself quickly, Sebastian changed into clean clothing and crawled into bed beside Ciel, blinking in surprise when Ciel burrowed against him.

Sebastian propped himself up on a mound of pillows and then he adjusted Ciel so she could cuddle right on his chest.

Sebastian’s eyes were soft as he soothingly rubbed the traumatized omega’s back, purring softly to calm her.

Ciel whimpered and pressed her face against Sebastian.

Sebastian couldn’t help himself, he chuckled at the sight, “Don’t worry, my lady. There’s no need to be afraid anymore, you’re out of the cage now.”

Ciel glanced up at Sebastian and Sebastian smiled widely as he took a moment to stare into her blue eyes.

“Alpha’s here~......” Sebastian purred.

Ciel sighed softly and turned her face back against Sebastian’s chest, finding the scent of the dominant alpha soothing.

Within a few minutes, Sebastian felt Ciel’s breathing slow into a steady rhythm and he prided himself on helping her fall asleep.

Sebastian continued to rub Ciel’s back gently, closing his eyes for a moment and inhaling as he enjoyed the simple feeling of having her close to him.

Letting out the same breath, Sebastian opened his eyes and licked his lips.

Sebastian’s instincts, along with his feelings, were screaming at him to protect and comfort Ciel and he would, of course.

But Sebastian had to admit, being that near to the omega he wanted so desperately was maddening.

The hormones that wafted off of Ciel allowed Sebastian to sense it all…….

Fear……

Need……

Hunger…...

All of the things that made an alpha’s head pound.

Sebastian wanted nothing more than to take Ciel into his arms and claim her as his, to hear her say that he was her mate, her alpha.

They could get married.

They could…….

Well…..

For the night, Sebastian contented himself with holding onto Ciel and he did so with a happy purr.

Eventually, Sebastian dozed off himself, his strong, chiseled arms wrapped around the bluenette.

—————————————————————

The next morning, Sebastian blinked his eyes open and the first thing he noticed was that Ciel was no longer cuddled against him.

As Sebastian woke, the bluenette came into view, standing over him with a wild look in her eyes, as she held a vase in her hand, ready to strike.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes incredulously as he asked, “........My lady?”

“Don’t come any closer!” Ciel warned, clutching her weapon, “How dare you make me share a bed with you! You…...you rake!”

Sebastian thought for a moment.

He was happy Ciel had her voice back, but…….why did she not remember…..?

From how bewildered Ciel looked, Sebastian wondered for a moment if she hadn’t been recovering from some drug she had been given…..

After all, it was difficult to tell what she had encountered during her month of captivity.

Sebastian humored Ciel and raised his hands in the air to show that he meant her no harm, “On the contrary, my lady…..When I attempted to leave last night, you asked me to stay with you. I assure you though, we engaged in no lascivious activities. You have my word.”

“You expect me to believe that?!” Ciel shouted, “How do I know you didn’t force yourself on me, you brute?! I’m covered in bruises and cuts!”

“Do you not remember the night of your ball?” Sebastian asked calmly while Ciel took a step backwards, “Your home was attacked and your parents were badly injured. As I said before, they’re in the hospital now, but I was able to rescue you from your captors only yesterday. Perhaps some sort of substance entered your system in their care and caused-“

“-Liar!” Ciel hissed, cutting Sebastian off, “How dare you lie to me! I know very well of your intentions towards me! You probably kidnapped me yourself and intended to keep me here in this house as your slave!” 

“A slave, my lady?” Sebastian asked, as a strand of his feathery, raven black hair drifted in front of his face.

Sebastian chuckled and smirked at Ciel, “Though that idea does have its own appeal, I’m afraid that I’m too kind of an alpha to see such a diabolical scheme through. I’d much prefer to seduce you on my own terms and have you come to my arms of your own free will, should such a thing ever transpire between us.”

“Prove it!” Ciel hissed, holding the vase over her head, still prepared to defend herself by striking Sebastian.

“Alright.” Sebastian nodded, “As you wish, my lady. Though we will have to both get dressed first.”

—————————————————————

Sebastian didn’t have any spare women’s clothing in his possession, so Ciel was forced to wear a plain outfit borrowed from one of Sebastian’s servants. Though she struggled, she refused any assistance with getting dressed.

Duke Michaelis put on one of his fine suits and once he and Ciel were both dressed and ready, they promptly boarded a carriage and departed Michaelis manor.

Arriving at London’s finest hospital a couple of hours later, Ciel nearly collapsed when Sebastian took her in to see Rachel and Vincent.

“Mother! Father!” Ciel cried, racing towards them as soon as they came into view down the long hallway that was lined with beds, “Oh, mother! Father! How are you?! What happened?!”

“Ciel!” Vincent cried, struggling to move once he saw his daughter.

“Sweetheart!” Rachel gasped, a happy smile lighting her face up.

While Ciel visited with Rachel and Vincent, Sebastian chatted with the attending physician.

“So, then, their recoveries are anticipated to be slow?” Sebastian asked the elderly doctor.

“Quite slow, I’m afraid. Their injuries are survivable, but severe. One day, though, perhaps later this year.” The physician nodded.

“I see.” Sebastian replied, bringing his fingers to his chin while he thought.

“Listen to me, Ciel,” Vincent urged his daughter, grasping her hand, “If it weren’t for Duke Michaelis, your mother and I wouldn’t be alive, and you would still be…..wherever he found you. The enemies of the Phantomhive family are at large. I spoke with Duke Michaelis a few days ago and he’s been kind enough to oversee the reconstruction of our home, but until then, you need to be where it’s safe.” 

“.......With him?” Ciel asked, narrowing her eyes in disbelief.

“It’s for the best, sweetheart.” Rachel smiled tiredly up at Ciel.

“Duke Michaelis is one of the wealthiest aristocrats and the strongest alphas in the aristocracy.” Vincent nodded up at Ciel, “And I do believe he’s taken quite a liking to you…. If anyone can keep you safe, it’s him. Please, Ciel, don’t let your pride get in the way this time.”

Ciel scowled down at her father, but when she looked over at Sebastian, she caught him smiling at her.

Ciel grit her teeth.

Pride?

Her father thought her pride would stop her from staying with Sebastian?

If her home was truly in ashes, with her parents lying in hospital beds, what choice did she have?

————————————————————-

To add another piece of evidence to his claims, Sebastian drove Ciel out to look at the ruins of Phantomhive manor after they left the hospital.

Ciel walked the grounds with heavy, fat tears in her eyes, surveying the destruction with a silent, grievous acceptance.

Sebastian quietly walked over to stand behind Ciel after she ended up looking over the entire estate grounds from what used to be the driveway.

“I’ll need clothes.” Ciel said quietly.

“I can appoint the finest tailors.” Sebastian replied.

“And I’ll need special care. I’m of a delicate disposition…...my lungs are quite frail.” Ciel warned.

“I assure you, my lady, during your time as my guest, your health and well-being will be my utmost priority.” Sebastian said with a polite nod.

“You know I never consented to our courtship contract, Duke Michaelis.” Ciel said coldly, “Though I am appreciative of the kindness you’ve shown me and my family, I hope you realize that it doesn’t mean I’ll marry you.” Ciel warned, turning her tear-soaked eyes on Sebastian in a defiant look.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel with a wolfish grin as he replied, “I certainly hope not, that would make it too easy. My lady, what kind of alpha would I be if I couldn’t win my omega’s heart?”

“I am not your omega.” Lady Phantomhive huffed at Duke Michaelis, scowling at him before she turned and stalked off towards the carriage.

Behind her, Duke Michaelis smirked as he watched her leave.


End file.
